Demons can be heroes too
by Lsilver19
Summary: What makes a hero a hero? The question he had asked himself one night sprouted the seeds of conflict within himself. Was he human? Or was he a demon? Did it matter? A hero was someone who saved people, if that were the case. Then maybe, demons could be heroes too.


**Chapter 1**

He watched as the city burned, it was the year 1994, 10 years before he would make this city into a singularity, he watched intently as the flames burned away everything it touched.

Anger

Hate

Pride

These were the emotions that rang so brilliantly within him, he felt sad and angry when Solomon died, Pride for being close to creating the 'perfect' humans, He was Ars Goetia, the collective sum of all the 72 Pillars.

But more than that, his eyes were drawn to one boy, a boy devoid of everything, except his body.

He walked slowly towards the boy, his red hair matted black with ashes and soot, his eyes hollow and unfocused, his skin charred.

But the physical appearance wasn't what attracted him to the boy, no.

It was the boy's single-minded desire, for one thing, to live.

He felt his lips twitch into a menacing grin, he could not stop the overflowing joy bubbling within him, he had found a perfect human, one who only cared about survival, he used his clairvoyance to see what could become of the boy.

To say he was pleased would be modesty, he was ecstatic, this boy Shirou, he was human perfection! He was not greedy! He was not prideful! He was everything that Goetia wanted humanity to become!

His eyes darkened as he looked at the tragedy the boy would face if he continued unimpeded down his fated path, he looked thoughtfully at his face for a moment before coming to a realization.

Wisdom, that was what he lacked. Goetia laughed maniacally at his intelligence, he summoned one particular Demon Pillar from his being.

Eligos would be perfect.

Goetia carefully pulled Eligos' being from his body. It formed into a demonic-like eye in his hand.

Using his free hand, he flicked Shirou's forehead to knock him out and proceeded to gouge his left eye out while humming a happy tune.

He cleaned the insides using magic and placed the eye in front of the empty socket, tentacles sprouted from the eye and dug itself into his now empty socket.

His work done, he simply retreated from this plane as a man with a with similarly hollow eyes started staggering towards Shirou.

 _ **Linebreak**_

'It was all according to plan.'

He watched impassively as the city...no, the entire world burned.

'I wanted to destroy humanity in the first place'

The treacherous part of his mind argued, he knew it was the truth.

He had failed to save this world, he just had one job, to kill Sakura.

Yet, he failed. The sludge from the grail started covering his entire being, but he did not have the power to move he, Eligos was preventing it

 **[You were bound to fail...This was a part of Goetias' plan after all]**

"Is that so...Eligos"

 **[Indeed Child, you were to be the sole survivor]**

He closed his eyes, as he analyzed everything in his head, Eligos had taught him after all.

Arriving within his reality marble, he directed his eyes to the blackened patch of land on which Eligos stood, his full body clad in an black armour with red lines which extended all the way to the ground, showing how inseparable they truly were.

Shirou looked directly into his visor and asked

"What now…"

 **[Not even I know, Goetia had only prepared for you thus far, from now on, it's up to your own fate]**

"My...own fate?... What's the point Eligos, I failed"

 **[Maybe you did, now you shall face punishment, be absorbed by the evils of humanity]**

Saying thus far, Eligos forcefully expelled Shirou from his inner world

 **[Not even I know what fate awaits us…]**

Forced back to reality Shirou could only watch on helplessly as people he once knew, once fought for were burned to ashes and reborn as various monsters.

Before he was completely submerged, something caught his eye.

Something he paid no heed till now.

The mud devouring him was not the same mud poured out from the corrupted Grail.

"This..this has the same feeling as..!"

 **[Indeed, I'm surprised you managed to figure it out]**

"Wait, Eligos! You knew!?"

 **[..This is getting annoying...go to sleep]**

"Damnit…"

Were the last words this world would hear from the one known as Emiya Shirou.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Tiamat stirred from her sleep, something had entered her domain.

Using her connection to this world, she was able to discern that the intruder was a human...no, was he a demon?

Curious, she got up from her makeshift nest, the chains that bound her rattling with her every movement, feeling uncomfortable she changed her form into a humane one.

She took the form of a blue-haired curvaceous woman, her form indiscernible from a human, if not for her Elfin ears and the curved horns that sprouted from her head.

Her attire consisted of nothing but the chains that still bound her.

Pleased with her newfound freedom of movement she walked slowly towards the intruder.

It didn't take long for her to reach him, the light that shined through his chest making it easy to spot in this imaginary world, she kneeled before him and slightly poked his chest, the light reacting at her touch as it glowed brighter for a moment

"Ahhhhhhh~"

She had seen this light before, it was one that belonged to one of her children, the fairies.

She cocked her head sideways in confusion, this light was holy in nature and should have healed all that it touched, yet it was not doing so.

Her maternal instincts flared as she realised that one of her children would die in front of her, she both loved and hated her children, but this child in front of her seemed...different.

She lightly brushed his white hair back and pulled back his eyelids. She took notice that one seemed different than the other. His left eye was a bright red colour with slit pupils, while the left one was a dull silver colour that reminded her of the steel.

She took note that his body was different from her children in this current era, his element and origin were unheard of, and his soul...a warm wind hit her on the face, she was standing in his inner world, a world filled with blades, from the most mundane to ones that had carved out numerous legends, there were even multiple blades that would be able to harm her physical form.

Looking around her eyes landed on the blackened patch of land, where a humanoid form in black armour stood, its back turned to her, it's cape billowed in the wind, she could tell it was a demon, although they were born due to multiple actions from different deities, they were still her children, and thus she would never mistake them.

"Ahhhhhh~"

She spoke in her melodious voice, her children would not need to hear words to understand her intentions, the Demon turned around and bowed towards her.

"Greetings O' great one, I am Eligos a Demon Pillar of the Ars Goetia"

Although his outward appearance indicated he was calm, the only reason his back was turned towards her was to calm his nerves, he may be strong but even he no, not even Ars Goetia at his complete form would not be able to kill her.

Tiamat simply looked over him once and started ignoring him, he was of no interest to her instead she looked at her surroundings in wonder, her violet eyes twinkling in amazement, she absentmindedly began caressing her abdomen.

Deciding she had seen enough, she went back to her domain.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Waking up in the lap of a beautiful woman with horns on her head was a novel experience for Shirou...or waking up in the lap of a woman for that matter.

Flustered he got up in a hurry and backed away stammering apologies all the while, She tilted her head and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Ahhhhh~"

Her melodic voice echoed in the surroundings, making Shirou have a warm feeling from inside his chest, although it couldn't be called words, he was able to instinctively understand what she was saying.

"You...want me to come back and lie down on your lap again?"

"Ahhhhh~"

"Because you like it, and you've never done it for any of your children before?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~"

"...I understand"

Withering under her pleading gaze, Shirou laid his head on her lap once again as she happily started caressing his hair.

He was certain he should have been dead, and looking around this place didn't look like anywhere on Gaia, just as he was about to voice his question, he finally noticed.

She was naked.

Bound in chains, but still naked.

His face heated up considerably, and just as he was about to get up again, she held him down and directed a stern gaze at him, swallowing his embarrassment he tried to close his eyes, now only noticing that she was holding his eyelids, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Ahhhhhhhh~"

"You want to know more about me?"

Ignoring her blatant...lack of clothes he tried as best as he could to tell her about himself.

"M-my name is Emiya Shirou, I'm...Well, I don't actually know what I am, Eligos says I was human at some point, but not anymore"

He finished the sentence while scratching his cheek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

She started poking away at his chest, to others it may have seemed like an intimate act, but Shirou widened his eyes when he realized what she was actually doing, she was essentially reprogramming Avalon, before he could utter a single word of surprise, a searing pain shot through his body, through sheer willpower he was able to stop himself from screaming, but he couldn't stop the minor spasming, noticing this she hugged Shirou's head to her chest, and affectionately started patting it.

The pain faded as soon as it appeared, but to Shirou it felt like an eternity, when he came back to his senses, he felt a soft and squishy sensation on his face, he closed his eyes and unconsciously snuggled into it, the shape distorted perfectly to accommodate his face, releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding, he decided to rest for a bit, his head still felt fuzzy from all the pain, he could not even recall the last time he felt such pain even creating nerve circuits hurt less.

"Ahhhhhh~"

Her melodious voice worked in conjunction and further made him sleepy, she held him tight as he drifted off to sleep, granted she had actually used her voice to get him to fall asleep, she had spent a short time with him, but it was enough to once again realize.

She loved her children.

No matter what, they were her children, and as their mother, it was her duty to unconditionally love them, she once again gazed at the sleeping form of Shirou and couldn't help the gentle smile from spreading across her lips, she kept on caressing his head.

As a loving mother she could not dare let her precious child stay in this forsaken land, She replaced the fae energy in Avalon with her own, she had also planted a piece of her consciousness in it, in time another her should be created, one who would assist her child, she caressed his head one more time and sent him on his way, this was an imaginary world, no place for him, who shined brighter than anyone else.

Smiling sadly to herself, she once again went into a slumber, this time though, she would have memories of her child to comfort her.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Shirou opened his eyes to find himself on a barren mountain, it was void of all life except his own.

"Those were her breasts...weren't they"

Suffice to say, he was extremely embarrassed right now.

 **[I am amused and amazed by your idiocy]**

"Shut up Eligos"

Eligos was never one to show emotions, he would just say it in words and be done with it, but he didn't hate it, all of his praises and insults would be brutally honest...more insults than praises.

Shaking his head of the soft sensations that he still felt on his face, he surveyed his surroundings once more.

"Where do you think we are?"

 **[I do not know, but if I were you, I would get out of the way]**

"Wha-!"

Before he could finish his sentence a spear of light stabbed him through his chest.

...surprisingly, the pain didn't even phase him, he absentmindedly poked the spear that impaled him all the way through, the pitch black smoke that started billowing from his wound, was quite surprising.

"The hell, Eligos?"

 **[Which part, the one where you got impaled, the one where it doesn't hurt or the smoke]**

"All"

 **[No comment]**

"Goddamnit Eligos"

 **[I'm a demon, isn't that a given?]**

"I'm thinking it was God who damned me instead"

 **[Instead of antagonizing me, why not talk to the blonde angel who stabbed you and perhaps stab her back]**

Sighing he looked at the blonde woman above him who had multiple spears ready to be fired at him, he would have even passed her off as a just a beautiful woman who knew magic, if not for the 6 pairs of white wings growing on her back, effectively giving her the appearance of an Angel.

And although she was covered in injuries of various states, her eyes still contained the will to fight as they gazed at him.

Shirou, for the most part, got into a battle-ready state as multiple weapons appeared on the forefront of this mind. She was obviously a supernatural being at least if not an angel. For maximum effectiveness, some weapons with demonic natures were pushed to the front to test that theory.

He would just need the skill to pave a path through the spears that would no doubt try to impale him once more, and who was better as a paragon of skill if not

"Come, Arondight"

A purple longsword manifested in his hand, what was once holy has been tainted with madness, using reinforcement on it with the prana from his demonic side allowed the sword to exhibit traits even Lancelot, in his mindless state, would not be able to bring out. The unfading light of the lake had been doused in pure darkness, as a result, it had become a sword that would be the bane of all things holy.

The Angel no doubt was wary of the sword as within a moment she had unleashed thousands of spears unto him, his left eye glowed briefly as it analyzed the trajectories of all the spears in front of him, this was only possible through structural analysis and the innate eyesight provided by the demon eye.

Hefting Arondight, on one hand, he traced a jagged dagger on his other one.

Rule Breaker.

Plan in mind, he parried the first light spear that was about to make contact with him, as he took one step followed by another, until he finally broke off into a sprint, the enemy was above him and he didn't want to rely on his demonic powers too much...he supposed it was this vanity that allowed the world to burn, but he was certain he wouldn't need it in order to win.

He continued parrying, weaving and dodging through the rain of spears, for a moment he felt a strange sense of déjá vu, before promptly ignoring it and focusing on the task at hand, he was already halfway there, reinforcing his legs he jumped, tracing multiple swords in the the sky he used them as impromptu steps to reach the angel, he had already predicted it and as expected the angel had a giant spear of light poised to hit him, but a tap from rulebreaker was enough to disperse it.

She stared dumbfounded as the spear she had created with all her remaining mana had just vanished, looking up she saw him looking at down at her, but instead of a smirk or a condescending smile that she expected, he just simply smiled.

"How about a nice chat instead?"

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Ayy, a new story**

 **When I actually should have been updating my old ones :kms:**

 **This is just something that popped into my head, feel free to ask me any questions either in the review section or in PM.**

 **Credits**

 **Tyrelistan for proofreading and supplying ideas**

 **And Tracingvoids for the same reason**


End file.
